


Two of you

by BizzlRoklyptc



Series: Two Of You [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Court, Domestic Violence, F/M, Interrogation, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Wakes & Funerals, wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/pseuds/BizzlRoklyptc
Summary: Brian Littrell learns he has a twin.  When he realizes this twin was out to not only get to know him,  he wanted to be him.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you have ever dealt with domestic violence, know this is just a story. It is very real. Some moments in the story have been influenced in real life of the author. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Thanks

As his hand clenched her throat. she knew it was over. His other hand had a hold of a pistol. Her eyes started to water. The force was too much. She couldn't breath.

“why didn't you choose me?! Why?!” Aiden shouted with tears in his eyes. His hand held that gun tight. 

“Aiden, let her go. She made her choice. You need to go.” Brian spoke quietly. He didnt want to upset him. Aiden had a quick temper. 0 to 1000 in seconds. He didn't take mercy for anybody. 

“Shut up!! It's always been you. Mom and dad kept you. You got the singing career. You got the woman. they even made sure your heart was healed. You! It's always been you! The one time I get something. You still get it. Not this time.”

Aurora tapped Aiden's hand. Gasping for air.  
“Aiden…please...I can-” Aiden's grip was tighter even more. 

Brian was afraid for her. Afraid for himself. This guy was nuts. He needed to call for help.

“I loved you….” Aidens voice shaked. “I would have died for you….but instead…. Someone else will have to pay.”

The gun shelled out 6 shots. Screams filled the room. One body dropped. 

 

**6 months prior**

“Aiden, babe where's my phone??” Aurora looked frantically around her room for the cellphone she just bought

“Shit…. Ah here it is!.” Aurora shouted from under the bed. She felt hands on her hips while she wiggled from under the king size frame. “where are you my sugarplum, we have dinner reservations in 2 hours. I dont want to be late.” 

The two giggled and played. They were husband and wife. Happily married. Aurora was a 37 year old graphic artist and Aiden Carson was her husband. 

Aurora looked onto her phone on Instagram as the notifications went off. “wow, babe look, the backstreet boys are going to be in LasVegas for a residency. Can we go??” Aiden hated the party scene. He tried immensely to stray from it. 

“Baby you know I hate that place…. Why would you want to see the Backstreet Boys??” his facial expression was twisted. He knew Aurora loved the group but he hated how much attention she gave them especially one named Brian. 

“So I can tell Brian I'm married to his twin *laughs* please.”

Aiden shook his head. “he and i look nothing alike. His nostrails are way too big. And I'm taller.” 

Hearing this story plenty of times, she rolled her eyes. “Yea and he would let his wife see a boyband she loves… c'mon. Ever since weve gotten married you dont let me see any concerts… why is that? We haven't been back to the states in 14 years. I think it's time to go home.” 

Aurora agreed to come to Paris with Aiden because of school. She became a web developer over seas and started her own brand, Infinite Design. Sports wear and even pet accessories. 

Aiden when Aurora got home sick. He hated it back home. Many secrets dwelled within Aiden and he wasn't about to allow Aurora to know them.

“You just dont want to see your doppleganger… he is the spitting image of you and I think it's cute. Id love to have a VIP photo of both of my favorite guys together.”

Slamming the book in his hands Aiden lost it. “Look if you want to go be with him so bad why don't you take your ass back to America and jump on his dick then! Fuck Aurora. You're never satisfied!” and that was it. The argument. 

They both shouted at one another until it became physical. Aurora would try to run but Aiden was stronger. He wasn't faster so when he needed to catcb her he'd make it hurt worse for making him run. 

blood was everywhere. He had busted her lip and a cut under her eye. Once seeing this. Aiden became sick to his stomach. How could someone beat on a woman that he was happily in love with. 

Aurora ran to the bathroom to lock the door. She didnt want to look at herself. She just slide against the wall and cried. Cried until she ran out of tears. It hurt to cry. It hurt to breathe. She wanted to die. But then this would be some other woman's hell. As she gripped her bloody shirt in her hands, Aiden scremed on the other side. 

“Oh God sugarplum I am so sorry. It wont happen again.” familiar words echoed in Aurora's ears as she sobbed. “never...never again….”

\----------


	2. The Good

Brian looked out his hotel room at all the Vegas lights. He couldn't believe that he was here. There were rumors that when you’re in Vegas that's where your career goes to die. Thinking about the Backstreet Boys success, their career wasn't dying any time soon.

With his vocal struggles, Brian stayed positive. He put his faith in God. He knew he would get his voice back one day. The group, the fans they were all supportive. The support made Brian glow with happiness and hope. 

And yet.

He still felt alone. 

Brian turned on the TV to some cartoons. Tom & Jerry. While laying on the bed. He laughed to himself as he watched. He was just a happy guy. Even with his struggles. He smiled. Even alone in his room. He felt content. 

The hotel room phone rang 3 times before he decided to get it. 

“Yea yea.. hello?”  
“Hey Cousin, are you headed to bed any time soon??” It was Kevin on the other line.

“Not at this point. Im actually watching cartoons. Why what's up?” Brian sat on the bed tapping his feet to the theme song of Tom & Jerry not paying his cousin any attention. 

“Come to an after party Bri. Just one. Get out of the damn room.”

Kevin pleaded with his cousin. In the background, AJ agreed. “Get your country ass down here!!! Plenty of lovies.” 

Brian didn't want to go. Not that he didnt mind it. He just wanted to be alone. “If I come will you let me skip the next one????”

“Brian it'll be St. Patrick's day. I'd rather you go to that one. Just enjoy your toons and come hang out next week.” Brian sighed. 

“Awesome. Goodnight.”

Brian hung up on the phone and flopped onto his bed. “Never again…” he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Break free

1 week later

Aurora was sound asleep in the French style home. Aiden watched her as she slept. Bruised up and cut. He was disgusted just by looking her. But more at himself. Why did she make him do this? Why couldn't she be happy with him? She got everything she ever wanted. Other women would be lucky to be in hee shoes.

Aiden took in a big breath before taking a swig of Jack Daniels. His face was droopy. Eyes puffy red. He had been crying and up all night. Begging Aurora to stay. Eventually it worked. She stayed. 

“I'll never do it again.”   
“You just make me so angry sometimes.”  
“You slut!”

Phrases he shouted at her played back in his own mind.

Aiden closed his eyes and opened them. A noise from Aurora’s phone went off. Another social media notification. 

A post from Brian Littrell. Posting about Vegas. Aiden was disgusted. "You just never go away do you son of a bitch."

It only took one photo for Aiden to be pissed all over again. He grabbed Aurora’s phone and started to go through it. 

In her graphics folder of her Samsung had a sub folder named “BROK”

Aiden was seething with jealousy. How could she love him more. 

Aiden opened the folder and a bunch of photos of Brian popped out. Personal photos. Almost like she had taken them herself... at a concert.

Then there is was a VIP photo of the two of them. Happy and all smiles. Aurora never looked that happy with him. She seemed carefree in this photo. Aiden snapped. 

He threw the glass and the phone right after. 

“Get up you whore! Get up!!!”

Aiden made a big commotion when waking Aurora up. Kicking the bed, almost flipping the mattress over with her on it. It had only been 5 hours since the last fight. Aurora's body flung off the mattress and onto the floor. She barely even moved. She was so tired and sore. Her body ached. 

Aiden bent down to see Aurora laying in a ball. Ready to take whatever he was about to throw at her. He grabbed her by the back of her hair. Why in the hell do you have that bastards picture ?? And you're in a photo with him?? You've already met him?! Have you slept with him?! Answer me!”

His voice was as loud as a police siren. Aurora didn't want anymore confrontation but there wasn't anything else she could do. She wouldn't fight him. She didn't want to.

“If you're going to do it. You better hope you kill me Aiden. You better pray to GOD I don't get off this floo-”

Aiden was outraged with her even speaking to him the way that she was. He smacked her. He watched as her head went back. “I think it's time for you to get your shit and go back home. I don't want anybody that's going to disrespect me as you have.” 

Aurora struggled to get up off the floor. Not a few seconds after she stood. Aiden grabbed her by her arms and dragged her out of the room. He managed to pick up her phone and a bag she carried around with her wallet and all her personals. She was so fatigued, Aurora didn't fight Aiden off her. 

Pushing her tired body out the door. Aiden slammed the door shut. Aurora stood there in a daze. Once she realized she was out of the hotel room she picked up her bag and phone. Walking hurt. Looking around hurt. Trying to dial numbers hurt. 

Aurora wanted to catch a red eye to Nevada. She had family there. Her sister. Aurora missed home. FaceTime and text messages weren't enough. Aurora had never left Aiden before. Maybe this was it. Her shot to leave. He kicked her out. That was the push she needed. 

A very fragile tired Aurora caught the taxi to the nearest airport. She bought a ticket to the airport in Las Vegas. Phone calls and text messages were made to Aurora's sister. She would be reunited with her family soon enough. Without Aiden.


	4. At first sight

**2 days later**

Brian and Nick were running around Caesars Palace checking out all the slot machines. “Hey Frick, look at this! Look it has a buffalo on it!” Nick was as excited as anybody. .He acted as if he had never been in a casino before. Brian had been in plenty it was all the same to him. 

“C’mon Nick if we are late, that is your ass….” Brian dragged behind Nick skipping along. Brian was ready to go.

He was hungry.

Tired. 

More so he just wanted to sit. Nick had him running around at 6 am. Gearing up for rehearsals. As Brian and Nick managed to walk through the sliding doors, a woman passed them with papers flying behind her. One slapped Brian in the face.

“Hey! Oh- hey miss!” 

The woman was in a panic but stopped. She turned to Brian with a faint smile. “Sorry, I just landed and I'm all over the place….thank you.”

Brian stared at her. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days. She looked how he felt. Brian handed her the paper. He was trying to get a good look at her face. She was definitely hiding it. 

“Are you alright ma'am? You look kinda beaten down by the day.” 

The woman looked up and took off her glasses and cap. A dark abrasion pierced her cheek. Brian's heart sank.

“Oh my God.” Brian didn't mean to be rude. He said it so she heard. 

“That bad huh? Shit. Sorry. I'm supposed to meet my sister soon… I'm no good at makeup.” The woman looked down as if she was about to cry. 

Brian felt so bad for her. He wanted to help her. “What's your name ma'am?”  
“Aurora… and you're Brian right?”   
He smiled. “So you know who I am. I was beginning to wonder if I was ugly or didn't look like me.” He laughed trying to lighten the moment.

Aurora smiled back. “I know who you are.. you're one of my subjects for my art...and my favorite Backstreet Boy.” 

As they talked, Nick came up to the both of them. “Hey Brian ready?? Who's this?”  
Brian introduced them both. “Aurora. Nick. Nick. Aurora.”

Aurora was beaming now. Nick was her 3rd favorite. “This is unreal. I've had the most challenging few days and now to see you guys here…”

Nick smiled. “Are you going to the show tonight?? If so you better go get some rest. You look tired.” Brian looked at his friend. “Nick, c'mon man.”

Nick looked like a deer in headlights. Nick couldn't tell what was going on. Brian knew. He could definitely tell. 

Aurora clutched her bag. “well I had wanted to but I didn't have the means to. I'm just visiting my sister. Maybe another time?” she smiled and excused herself. 

As she walked off. Brian thumped Nick on the forehead. 

“Stupid! She's in trouble. Can't you tell??” Nick watched how his friend chased after this woman. He just waited until the both of them to come back.

“she's coming to eat with us and wait on her sister.” Nick didn't mind. He wanted to know what was so fascinating about this woman to his friend. 

He was stuck on her. 

\----


	5. So we meet at last

At breakfast Aurora was face to face with Brian. She couldn't believe it. As they 3 spoke about the food, Aurora's cell phone kept going off. Every minute it was a phone call. She ignore it. It was Aiden. Apologizing. Again. Like always. 

Aurora ignored it. Brian noticed her phone going off for the 5th time in 20 minutes. 

“Dont you think you should get that?” He asked.  
Aurora shook her head. “No. It's ok. So how long are you guys here?” she wanted to keep her mind off her phone. 

Nick picked up his orange juice and pretty much inhaled it. “I think 90 shows.. not sure. Think we are signed up for more actually.” Brian finished. 

The phone noise was getting ridiculous. Brian looked at Aurora. He noticed she was becoming uneasy and wanted to take off. Nick wasn't paying it any attention. 

Brian wanted to help her. “Do you mind?” Aurora thought Brian wanted her to turn her phone off, she nodded her head towards him. Brian reached for the phone same time she did and picked it up. 

Aurora was in shock. She wasn't aware of what was happening next. 

“Hello Aurora’s phone, this is Brian.”  
Aiden was on the other line. Quiet.   
“So she found you….listen here you little waste of space. You're no less of a sperm than I am. Know this little brother. I will come for her and your ass is mine.”

Brian couldn't even get 2 words in.   
“Little brother huh… did Harold put you up to this??” Brian was all for jokes but this guy didn't seem like he was playing. 

“Why don't you ask your groupie why I'm calling.” 

The phone hung up. Aurora looked at Brian. Hoping nothing was wrong. 

“Who was that?” He asked. Brian wasn't phased by it but wanted to know. 

“My ex…. He has a thing for boybands… he knew I'd be here but I didn't think he'd actually try to calk me. We just broke up.”

In the conversation, Nick was beside himself. Brian wanted to know what the deal was with this woman.

“Nick can you give me a moment.”

Nick didn't mind. He was finished eating anyway. “Alright. Nice to meet you Aurora. Hope to see you at a show.” He shook her hands and left. It was just Aurora and Brian now.

“It isn't a coincidence that I'm here Brian. I am here to visit my sister. And I was trying to get away from my ex. We met a few years back and did a VIP photo. He kinda gets a little salty when I mention you.” 

Brian listened as she talked. “why? Does he know me??” Aurora shook her head. “You would have thought you hurt him somehow the way he talks about you. Almost out of jealousy.”

As they spoke, Brian took the conversation for what it was. Talk. He didn't care about her ex. He wanted her to forget about it. Something made him drawn to her. “come to the show tonight. You look like you need a night out.” Brian smiled back at her. Hoping this would help. 

“You can do that??” Aurora asked with the biggest smile on her face. 

“Sure. Just did. I'll tell the security to look for you. Bring your sister when you find her. I do have to go. Are you going to be ok alone?”

Aurora was astounded by the way he was with her. He was nothing like Aiden..they did look just a like. Brian had more facial hair… face was thinner. Eyes were lighter. Brian's smile was also contagious.

“I'll be fine. Thank you for feeding me.”  
Brian reassured her one more time. Leaving his number. “call me if he bugs you again.” and with that he left. 

Aurora was exicted but knew that if Aiden were to find out she was in trouble. She needed to call her sister.


	6. Blood

Aiden sat in his bedroom staring out of the window. The room was trashed. It smelled of alcohol. The night lights flashed on his face. He had snapped. Aurora wasn't coming back and she was with Brian.

He hated him

Why would she run off to him? 

The secrets were unfolding in Aiden's mind. There was a reason he and Brian looked so much a like.

They were twins. 

Both born February 20, 1975. Both born with a heart defect. Their parents already had one child. so they gave Aiden away he was the strongest. They wanted to keep the weaker of the two. 

One twin stayed with the Littrell family and the other was adopted. Aiden was always told to keeo hidde. So that people in public didn't suspect him to be Brian Littrell from the Backstreet Boys. Until Aiden thought of a plan. He wanted Brian out of the way. He wanted Brian's life. He wanted Aurora back. 

In the room he was in, a lady dressed in red came over to him. “Is there something you need baby?” she was a call girl, living in Paris, she spoke American English. 

“You know what I paid you for…”  
The woman stepped in front of Aiden and crouched down. Feeling up his legs up to his throbbing piece. “I'm such a big fan of yours Brian. You're my favorite. Sing for me.” 

Aiden stared at her. Cold heartedly. No smile. As the woman touched him. He wasn't even aroused. He was just pissed off. Aiden stood up and yanked the woman off him, forcing her against the wall. “Say it…” his voice was rough. In her ear. The woman figured he was playing a game. Like they all do. 

“I love you Brian.”  
The woman laughed soon after. She thought she was getting something in return. 

In Aiden's hands he held a knife. His grip tightened against her arms again behind her back. 

“Again.”

“I lo-”

Her sentence was cut short. She gasp for air. Aiden had stabbed her in the back with his knife. She started to scream in pain. Aiden didn't stop. He continue to stab her. Multiple times. 

Blood dripped everywhere. 

Still holding her lifeless body. Aiden kissed her neck. He was now aroused and ready. He wasn't the type to have sex with a dead body. His thoughts were running towards a warm blooded woman. He wanted to get off somehow. 

Aiden made a quick call to the airport.  
“Yes operator. I'd like to report a murder. My name?? Brian Littrell…” And with that Aiden hung up the phone. 

Leaving the room in darkness. Aidens plan was starting to unfold.


	7. Make me over

Aurora sister Andy cheerfully greeted her at the Caesars Palace entrance. Andy ran up to her older sister shedding happy tears. Aurora fell into her sister's arms dropping her bag.

“Oh my God Faye. I've missed you!” Faye was Aurora’s middle name. The name belonged to their Grandma. The two continued to hug. 

“where's that husband of yours??” Aurora was silent. Her sister took one look at her face. 

“Faye. What happened??” Aurora shrugged it off. “Doesn't look that bad. Way worse a few days ago.” 

Andy's feelings were hurt. She knew her sister was physically hurting. She didn't understand how it could happen. They knew self defense. 

“Faye. Did he do this to you?” Aurora was quiet. She was pissed off. At herself. How could she allow a man do this to her. Someone that claimed to love her. They had a toxic relationship but it was always bound to get worse sooner or later. 

“I'm not going back. I can promise you that..” 

As Aurora and Andy walked through the lobby. Brian spotted them at the desk. He decided to come up to Aurora and make sure she was ok. Approaching them unexpectedly Andy was unaware.

“Hey Aurora. How are you doing?” Andy stood by her sister and scolded Brian. 

“Listen jackass if you touch my sister I'll kick your ass right here!” Andy stood in between her sister and Brian. He backed up. “What? No, you think I did that to her?-”

“Andy! No, that's not Aiden. Oh my God Brian I am so sorry. This is my younger sister Andy…Andy… this is Brian Littrell.”

Andy's stomach sank and her face turned beet red. “Just kill me now… I am such a bitch…. Forgive me, but you know you look JUST like her hus-”

“Ex…” Aurora butted in.

Brian nodded. “Yea she told me. Listen I'm glad I caught you. Are you doing anything in the next hour? I feel really bad about Nick's comment and kind of wanted to treat you to a spa… on me.” 

Andy squealed. “oh! Wait...her and I or….her??” andy was already star struck. Brian didn't mind it. Her sister reminded him of Nick. 

“Well miss if you'd like to join her I can definitely accommodate. Do you know where our show is?? There's a trailer there behind it. Ask for a lady named Jessica. She can get you what you need.” 

Andy was on cloud 9. Forgetting about Brian's canny resemblances to Aiden. Aurora couldn't say no. “Sure. We will head that way.” Brian flashed a smile at Andy and greeted her goodbye. 

“You should be using that cell phone of yours.” Brian said to Aurora. She smiled a bit. Her face started to turn red. He was hitting on her. Even as bad as she looked. He was vibing her for sure.


	8. Time to plan

Brian sent the two women to the dressing trailer. Nick caught up with his friend to discuss rehearsals.   
“Are you still following that girl?” Nick asked Brian as they started to stretch for rehearsals. Brian ignored Nick’s comment. 

“Nick, I am not going to leave her around while her ex is out and about looking for her. He said he was coming for her.” Nick shrugged. He didn’t even care. “So what?! That has nothing to do with you.”

Brian shook his head as he stretched his quads. “I think if she needed police help Nick, she would have called. I just think she wants to get away. If this bothers you so much, just don’t help. It’s not like I asked you for it anyway Frack, geez. You can be an asshole sometimes.” 

The need to stretch was no more. Brian was fed up. Nick didn’t understand. He was older now so Brian felt like he would understand when a woman was needing help to get away from abuse. Brian walked his path to the trailer to meet up with Andy and Aurora. Everyone in the trailer greeted Brian as normal. “Where are the two ladies that I sent in here??” 

Jessica pointed to Andy and Aurora under the dry. They were reading a magazine. “Washed and now drying. Their makeup was easy to apply. I had a little help with Aurora’s though.” Jessica was meaning her bruises were hard to cover up but they are not noticeable now. Jessica pulled Brian to the side. He knew why. Her concern showed on her face. 

“Brian, how do you know this girl?” Jessica tried to keep her voice low. She didn’t want to bother the others. Brian stared at Aurora as she spoke to her sister. “I met her a few times. I don’t really know her, but Jess, she came to me. It has to be some sort of sign. She even said her ex resemble me somehow.” Jessica laughed. “ Yea, and I bet she says that to all boys.” Brian felt like he was being mocked. 

“Don’t...you didn’t see the hurt on her face when that phone rang… regardless of who he looks like, she IS in trouble. I am not leaving her alone.” With that, Brian was determined to help her get away and whatever else she needed. He took this as a sign. Brian wasn’t going to ignore it. 

“So Aurora, are you enjoying your day so far?” Brian asked. Aurora had a towel over her head. She was looking into her phone when Brian came over. 

“I know what you are doing. You are up to something…” Brian laughed. “No, I am just being nice. That is all. Honest. So, how would you and your sister like to attend tonight’s show?” Andy overheard and started to squeal. 

“C’mon Faye please?!!” Her sister shook the chair she was in.   
Brian leaned in and whispered to Aurora. “Cmon Faye, it’s your one shot to see us in Vegas, you can’t get any better than getting a personal invite from me.” Aurora looked at Brian confused. “Are you trying to bribe me???” Aurora was about to stand up but Brian stopped her. 

“No, listen. I know you are running, and I wanted to buy you some time. Just. Don’t storm off.” All she wanted to do was enjoy the day. She was aways from Aiden. Brian’s antics weren’t like Aiden’s at all. 

“Fine, then what?”   
“If you enjoy the show, you let me take you to dinner.” That was all Brian wanted. He just wanted her without all the commotion. Maybe he could talk to her about why she hasn’t gotten real help. Why did she come to Vegas in the first place. 

\------------------------------

Aiden traveled from Paris to Texas. He had a secret home there. He needed to regroup. He wanted to complete this plan. He wanted to fool everyone. He wanted to BE Brian to where nobody would question. The only one who would notice was Aurora. So that wasn’t going to work with her. 

Aiden searched his family archives for anything related to the Littrell family. He found one contact. Jackie Littrell. Brian’s mother, and also Aidens. At this point, Aiden was not up for a family reunion. So he decided not to. 

After getting settled into his house, And needed to go to the hardware store. Purchase a few things for his next plan. Rope. Shovel. Bricks. Even chloroform. 

The house Aiden stayed in was very secluded. No neighbors and had privacy fence. Making sure the doors were locked and secure. Aiden needed to make sure this would be the perfect set up. First, the murder. Next would be the calls to media. Aiden wanted to destroy him. 3rd piece of the puzzle would be him meeting Brian. 

Face to face.


	9. Alone at last

Concert night was the biggest night. It was St. Patrick's Day and everybody was out to the show. Aurora and Andy were made up nice. Security accompanied the two women to VIP table. Filled with 4 other fans. They didn't care. As long as they were able to watch. 

A small montag video played of the boys hits. Loud and proud the crowd sang. It was 12 minutes long. Right at the end of the video. The lights dimmed, sound roared. It was show time. 

Larger than life started to play. the excitement in the two women let alone the whole venue went wild. Aurora had no idea how they could make this happen. She was just happy to be there even with her sister.

From “I want it that way” to “Incomplete” Aurora was in awe. Every show she had ever been to. Every song she had ever sang was just as exhilarating as the first. A heavenly feeling filled her heart. Aurora was happy and free...still wounded but time will heal. It always had.

The show was amazing. An hours worth of songs and laughs. The sisters didn't know what to do after the show. They followed the crowd to get outside. 

“Oh. My. God. That shit was bad! I loved it! They sound amazing! AJ was the best! Howie!? Nick?! And sissy, Brian was definitely into you during the show.” Andy talked on and on. She was like a kid on Christmas. 

Her sister laughed. “I'm glad we could go together Andy. I had a blast.” The sisters were talking as they walked with the crowd behind Planet Hollywood. A limo pulled up and the window rolled down. The two stopped in their tracks.

“You two need a ride?” Brian peered from inside the limo. Aurora was hoping she would see him again. Her heart jumped. The feeling she had when she saw Brian was a mixture between excite and anxiousness. 

“Sure.” 

The two piled into the car with Brian. Once inside. Nick appeared as well.

“Nice to see you again Aurora.”

Nick was extremely cheerful. “I want to apologize about our first meeting. I didn't mean to sound insensitive… forgive me?” 

Nick held out his hand to Aurora. She smiled. She gave him a slap and forgave him. Andy shrieked with excitement.   
“We are actually in a limo with Brian and Nick. I could die right now!” 

Nick like Andy's energy. She was refreshing. “I like her.” Nick said in a laugh. “Would you guys like a glass of wine.” 

Agreeing to drink with them the two didn't think one glass would hurt. 

**3 glasses later***

Nick and Andy were in a whole conversation about Pokemon. Brian and Aurora were talking among themselves as well.

“How long are you in Vegas?” Brian sat close to Aurora. Making her feel like her conversation mattered but also gave her space.

“A while… I need to.”   
“Until?”  
“There is no until Brian. My ex can't hurt me. Not again. Why do you have such interest in me? You don't know me.”

This was true. But he did know her. "Your artwork, your brand. Your photos are everywhere. I know you Aurora Faye. You've been to shows before. You interest me. You seem like you need a distraction.” 

Aurora looked at Brian as he talked. They were close. All she could think about were his eyes. He and Aiden did look alike, but Brian looked like he cared. Like he wanted to take her away and never let her go.

Brian reached for her hand and held it. “I don't know what he did to you but, I couldn't ever do that to someone I care for. My wife would be my whole world.” 

Aurora snapped her attention back to Brian. “How did you know I was was married??” Brian picked up Aurora’s left hand and flashed her wedding finger. There had been a tan line from where the ring stationed  
She didn't have it on this time. 

“I know why you won't tell. Even though he hurt you. You are his wife. You're going to stick with him… even if he breaks you. But you should Aurora. You should be gone.”

The drinks started to get to Aurora she suddenly didn't feel good. “Can you take me home?” Aurora asked leaning into Brian. She was falling asleep. Brian had the limo stop at the hotel. Nick took Andy to the room, she was a hot mess herself. But nick occupied her just fine. They wanted to hang out together some more.

That left Aurora and Brian. As he helped Aurora to his room, she whispered something in his ear. “You're a nice guy Brian. I wouldn't know what I would do without you.” Her comment made him feel good.

Made him feel wanted. Brian helped her onto the bed.

“Do you need anything?” Brian stood up and turned to walk off but Aurora stopped him. “Can you stay here with me? It's going to rain and I sleep better next to someone.” Brian paid it no attention that she had 3 glasses. He figured she was buzzed. Brian agreed to lay with her. Taking off his shirt and shoes. The two positioned themselves under the covers. Without hesitation as soon as Brian laid down, Aurora followed and laid her head on his chest. 

Her hand grazed his chest. Feeling his scar from his surgery. “You're lucky Brian.” Brian felt her hands. His fingers ran across a scar on her left hand. As it was an old cut. As he trailed his hand, he noticed the scar reached towards her wrist. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Brian spoke softly. The atmosphere was quiet. The room was cold. Brian grabbed the blanket to cover the both of them. 

Aurora acknowledged his comment. “Depending on what the question is about. If it's about my ex. I don't want to talk about him. Ever.” Brian understood. “Of course. I Just wanted to know how do you keep your skin so soft even with a scar…”

A chuckle managed to escape her lips. “Lotion.” her laugh soothed him. He didn't get it. Only meeting her in passing. Never having much conversation with her. He felt like he knew her. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Brian wanted to know her morals. Aurora laughed. She felt his stubble under her hands. “Only with dogs...I have one. Do you want to see him?” 

Brian kept her close. So that she didn't move. “No, that's ok. You can show me tomorrow. Just stay right here with me.” She felt content with Brian. Feeling herself drift off into sleep. “Will you sing to me?” Aurora said as she started to drift off.

“I deserve, try honey just once. Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong. You walked in you were so quick to judge. But honey he's nothing like me.” 

Soon after, Aurora started to breathe lightly. Her body twitched near Brian's. He knew she was fast asleep. He didn't want to move. He could tell she needed the rest. Brian pulled up the covers up towards her and cuddled her close.

He had been feeling down and out for a very long time. Brian knew this was just life itself. But he was happy. On stage. Not so much off. He knew Aurora had something to do with that fact he wanted to see her more. He didn't want her to ever think of her ex. He was going to make sure while she was in Vegas, she wouldn't have to.


	10. He's my brother

The next morning Aurora woke with a pounding headache. She couldn't remember where she was. She knew of the concert. That was all. Reaching for her phone would be the only thing successful. Aurora felt like death. She didn't want to get outta bed. 

Text messages flew in from Aiden, Andy and even one from another number Aurora didn't recognize. Reading only Andy's text first. 

AC: Hey sis, I'm with Nick i'll be back soon. Love ya!  
Aurora: ok. What happened last night?

Soon after, the door opened to the room Aurora was in. Brian appeared with a cart full of food. “Hey Good morning sleepy head. Are you hungry?” Aurora sat up in bed. “Wow, so I wasn't dreaming. I was with you last night.” 

Brian pulled the cart to the bed and sat down. “Yea. Listen. Today may not be an easy day for you. I decided to give you some time to think. You're running from your ex but he still has a force over you. Have you went to the police?” 

Aurora knew he would want to talk about Aiden. She didn't want to. “I could. But it's more complicated than that.”

The cell phone started to ring..it was Aiden again. Aurora sighed. Turning the volume down and hanging her head in her hands. Brian reached for the phone to turn it completely off. Putting it on the nightstand. 

Aurora had that defeated look on her face. “Talk to me. What has he done to you that you can't go report him.” 

Aurora couldn't speak. She knew she should. “I try. But. He comes back every time. Telling me he wouldn't ever do it again… that he loves me. I know better. He isn't a cheater. He's just abusive…” Brian listened with concern. He sat back and turned on the TV. 

The news flashed in red. WANTED: BRIAN LITTRELL WANTED FOR MURDER.

Brian and Aurora stared at the tv. “What the fuck?” Aurora sat up. A picture of Aiden flashed on the screen..to her. It was Aiden. To Brian, it was him. 

“Aurora…. You said your ex looked like me…. You never said he looked exactly like me….what the hell is going on???” 

Brian turned the tv off quick. “Murder??” Aurora's heart began to beat fast. “He killed someone??? And he's using your name… oh my God Brian, I'm so sorry.” Brian was in shock. The phone in his pocket started to go off. He ignored it. “This is a mistake… I've been in vegas for weeks..I didn't kill anybody.” Aurora knew she needed to show Brian a picture of Aiden. She grabbed her phone and turned it on.

Seeing this picture made Brian sick to his stomach. This man looked exactly like him...face and all. He went quiet. Almost deaf. “Brian say something.”

He looked at Aurora with a feared look. “I don't think he's a doppelganger Aurora. I think Aiden is my brother….” Aurora looked at Brian funny. “But...his last name isn't Littrell…. It's Richardson….”

Brian let out a dry laugh. “Yea...another family name. Listen...I need you to tell me everything about him..soon the guys are going to be pounding at my door. I don't have answers…”

“who do you think will?” Aurora asked Brian. She was worried. What Aiden has done could ruin Brian's life. Forever. 

Brian let out a sigh and took his phone out of his pocket. Dreading the call he needed to make. His hands were shaking as he dialed familiar numbers.   
“My mother…”


	11. Sins of the brother

Brian was in a frantic. Seeking the news report had his mind in a fog. He was wanted for murder but he knew he didn't do anything. And the guy that actually did it looks just like him. 

“This may not be the place you want to be.” Aurora said quietly. 

“Where can I go Aurora? I can't just leave. Someone will see me and arrest me. I need answers first….”

Aurora knew of a place Brian could go. Andy owned a condo. It was secluded. Not everybody knew where it was. It's not even on the GPS map. “My sisters. You'd be safe. And you can make your calls. We just have to get you out of here first.”

Aurora's phone went off. It was her sister. Not answering it. Aurora sent a text to Andy. 

Aurora: “Headed to the house. If you're smart you would go there too. I'll explain later”

Putting her phone in her pocket  
She watched Brian pack. “How could there be a twin? My parents would have told me…how did it go so far to where we never met?”

Closing his suitcase Brian sat down. “Brian, Aiden is a pilot and when he was old enough to be on his own. He flew out the country. He would come back every so often to renew a passport. 14 years ago. He flew back and that's when he met me. He has a secluded area in Texas, we stayed there under radar. I just took it as he didn't like to be bothered.” 

Brian looked at his phone. “what are his parents names?”   
“Paul and karen. Any relatives?”   
Brian shook his head. “No. Which means if he was my mother's he was adopted out and that was the agreement..no contact with either side of our families. Doesn't explain how he hates me…”

Aurora didn't want to think about that. She knew why. It was her love for Brian and the Backstreet Boys is what set Aiden off. 23 years of being a fan for Aurora and they were all she talked about with Aiden.

She felt Brian needed more of an inside scoop on Aiden's last name. “it's not a coincidence that his last name is Richardson… and the fact he looks just like you. I think Kevin should be informed.” Aurora was right. Brian didn't want to bring more family into this. But he needed the support. 

So Brian did the next best thing. He called his cousin.   
“Kev. Have you seen the news….”  
“Hey cous. No. I've been sleeping. Why what's up?” Brian was relieved that Kevin hadn't seen anything on the media yet.   
“Good… look we need to talk. Family matters. I need you to meet me at this house on the border. Can you get away?”  
Brian tapped a pencil on the table at high speed. He was nervous.   
“yea. Are you ok? Is there something wrong?” Kevin's voice screamed concern. Brian didn't say anything.   
“Just. Meet me there… please. Don't tell anybody. Not yet. And don't watch the news.” Brian hung up the phone. He looked green. Damn near pale. “I think I'm gonna be sick.” 

Brian took off to the bathroom to throw up. Aurora waited by. She felt so bad. How could this happen. She searched the text messages from Aiden. There were over 200 messages. Some threats. Some love sick messages. Some reconciliation of the future. She didn't delete any. This was evidence. 

Brian put on a disguise and traveled with Aurora to the border. It took a few hours. The ride was the longest of Brian's life. But Aurora kept him busy. They talked about Aiden and what he knew about BSB.

“So, I wonder all of what a twin could have… you had heart surgery. He didn't… the worse thing that Aiden has had was tonsillitis.” Brian was quiet. “I believe you.” She said quietly after. “I dont believe you'd do this. I know this is Aiden's work.”

The quietness consumed the air. “The only thing I can think of is that his parents and your parents were under some sort of agreement to never let you two meet.”

At this point Brian was upset. He had never dealt with liars this bad..maybe there was a good reason as to why his family kept this from him. He wanted to know. This was his life at stake. Even Aurora’s.

The house had a security system built for a celebrity..it was perfect for Brian. After punching in the code, he and Aurora entered. “Kevin should be here soon..what am I going to tell him? He is going to shit a brick.” 

Aurora knew this would be hard on Brian, even Kevin. Aurora was prepared for any backlash and blame Kevin would throw at her. After getting settled in, Kevin appeared. What Brian didn't know is that Kevin had been watching the news. And speaking to Brian's mother. 

“Alright Brian, what's going on?” they all sat around the table. Aurora was quiet. Didn't want to butt in just yet. “Her ex. Used my name to frame me for a murder. I had a show that night. It wasn't me. Thing is…. When I spoke to him he said we were related. He has your last name Kevin. He is our blood but he's demolishing my career. Do you know anything about this? If you do speak up. I will not be angry.”

Kevin didn't have much to say. 

“No. So you're saying you have a twin?” Aurora and Brian nodded. She pulled out photos on her phone showing Kevin. His eyes went wide. “Holy shit. .he looks just like you Brian. I swear to you I had no idea… we need to speak to your parents...and mine.”

So with that, they dialed Brian's mother on facetime. They couldn't be there in person. Too much of a risk to get caught just yet. They needed proof that this was not Brian. 

Kevin stared at all the photos of Aiden in shock. “Geez.. Aurora how do we go about this?” we can definitely put Brian at the scene for Vegas. All week. We need to find out where Aiden was and who actually saw him. Finger prints can clear Brian's name. DNA of saliva as well.”

“If he raped her. They'll be a chance with that as well.” Brian said quietly. He grimaced at the thought of a woman being raped and she probably thought it was Brian. 

The phone call to Brian's family didn't take place for another hour. “Just keep it straight to the point. No side talk. You need to find out.” kevin said as the phone rang.

A elderly woman picked up. She resembled Brian very much. She smiled when she saw his son on the screen. “Hello my baby duck. How are you.”   
Brian smiled for his mother. “Hi...mom.”


	12. Hi mom

Brian's mom explained everything she could about Aiden. She only knew that he was better off with another family. She couldn't take care of twin boys. She gave him up to another family member. Cousins. That explained his last name. Brian fel disgusted. He had family out there, but this family member wanted to ruin his life. 

“Mom he murdered someone. And used my name… I need proof he is not me.” Jackie sighed. “Baby the only way you are going to clear your name is if you turn yourself in…. “

Brian didnt want to. He needed to. He felt defeated. “Can you send over anything about him?? I'd appreciate it… and in the mean time I'll have Aurora talk to his parents.” Jackie was beside herself. With all the talk of Brian being in trouble. She managed go catch the other name. 

“Who is Aurora son?” Aurora hadn't been in the room she was with kevin filling him in. “she… is Aiden's wife. Mom. She's in trouble more than I am and I cant let her go back to him. He'll kill her. I gotta do sonething.”

Jackie lookes at her son through the screen. “No life is worth yours… if she is worth it you better be sure she is. Take care of yourself son. Call me if you need anything. Your father and I support you.” 

Brian told his mother goodbye and went to join Aurora and Kevin in the other room. Files were being printed off about Aiden. Police records and even social security numbers he had used. This man was a con artist. Brian wasn't his only victim he had in mind. 

Text messages were still piling in Aurora's phone. Sye didn't budge. The thought of him cussing her out took over her. Kevin noticed right away. 

“We need to get him to confess he is doing this. Aurora you're the only one he will confess to. You have to talk to him.” Aurora would do anything for Brian. He didn't deserve this. 

*6 months*

Brian ended up gathering all the evidence he could. Turning himself in. Brian was a wreck. Aurora never left his side. They stayed at the house on the border. The media ripped his name apart. Up until the evidence was brought up to a reliable source that could clear Brian's name. 

Aiden was spooked. There had been plenty of conversations between him and Aurora. Him confessing. Him pleading to her to not tell. There was even hotel footage of him checking in the same time Brian was on stage. 

The last night before Brian was turning himself in, he gathered all his band mates, Aurora and Andy. 

“I'd like to keep this short. I want to thank everybody for helping me. I have been beside myself. I've always loved family. Apparently blood isnt always meaning family.”

Kevin patted his cousin on the back. “We are here for you. We got you.”

Brian was on the verge of tears but knew hos innocence would set him free. He all the lawyers that he had on this knew his case was legit. Aurora kept contact with Aiden just to make sure he didn't spill any more news. He had been sending Aurora messages about where he would be and if she told he would come for her. The fellas had to reassure her that she wouldnt be touched. With all that she contributed to Brian's case, her testimony was gold to the trial. 

“I never ment any of this to happen to you.” Aurora said as the two were finally alone. Brian and Aurora sat in the hammock in the backyard.

“Aurora you've given me the best 6 months I've ever had. Despite your experience with your ex. I wont let him touch you. I promise. Don't worry about what the rest of my career. We have a solid lead and you are it. I've been vindicated for sure. And once he is arrested and put away, we can live our lives.”

Brian leaned back in the hammock. “We?” Aurora repeated. Brian was quiet for a moment. “what you think I wouldn't thank you for helping me after this was all over? I was drawn to you before this. Fate has it's weird way of putting 2 people together.”

He smiled at Aurora. Nothing could make him want to steer clear of her. Even if she had a crazy ex. Brian was determined. Tomorrow was the day the authorities would find Aiden in Texas and bring him to Nevada for a trial.


	13. Let him go

*the next day* 

Aurora dropped Brian off at the police station. Interrogation would last hours. He handed her everything including his phone. “Call my mother. Keep her up to date. Kevin said when this is over he will come get me.” Brian handed her a cross necklace from around his neck.

“Keep this with you.” Aurora handled the necklace with care. “Good luck.” Brian told her goodbye. Aurora watched him as he went inside the station. The doors closed behind him. That was it. Aurora wanted to cry. She felt she was to blame. This was Aidens fault. He did this to Brian. Not Aurora. Sitting inside Brian's car. She took everything in. She closed her eyes and tried to pray. 

“God… Keep him safe. Bring him out of this…”

Her prayer was cut short by someone getting into the car. It was Brian.

“What's going on?” she asked. Brian turned his body to her and grabbed her hands. “If I do not make it out of here. I want you to remember this.”

Brian kissed her lips once. Just a small kiss. Taking Aurora by surprise. “What was that for.” she said in a daze. Her and Brian had been so close. With all this investigation talk. Neither of them paid attention to the attraction that was in front of them.

“I feel like I've been a gentlemen for far too long. Life is too short to waste right? Wait for me.” He kissed her one last time before leaving his car to go inside 

She waited a minute before taking off. Aurora needed to get back to Kevin and wait for Brian to call.


	14. Interrogation

As Brian sat in the interrogation room. He began to sweat. He had all the prints of the text messages. The cops had the phone calls and all the witnesses that knew he was at a show the night of the murder. Brian didn’t want any loose ends. He wanted to be free and he wanted Aiden to fess up and own up to what he had done. 

 

"State your name for the recording please." A man in a red polo sat across from Brian. He was th detective that Brian's lawyer had been keeping tabs on. He was also the one that had all of the evidence. They just needed Brian's testimony. They wanted to protect his image more since his name was being tarnished. 

 

They had Aiden right where they wanted him. It was time for Brian to do his part. 

"Brian Thomas Littrell…"  
Detective wrote down as Brian spoke.   
"When did you meet Aurora?"

Brian sat back in the chair. "She comes to our shows."  
"Who's shows?"   
"Backstreet Boys."  
"When did you officially meet her?"   
"6 months ago. She was in Las Vegas, visiting her sister."

The detective continued to write.   
"Did she have anybody with her?"  
"No sir..she was alone. Waiting on her sister."

"When did you first learn about Aiden. "

Brian began to get nervous. "It's ok Brian."  
"She had always told me about when she saw us on tour. She would say you're my husband's twin."  
"Did you ever see a photo of him?"  
"No..not until the news report honestly. "

"I spoke to Aurora..she mentioned that Aiden is your twin. Have you been able to confirm this?"

Brian nodded his head slightly. "From my mother… his own parents and my cousins. Thsy kept him out if sight for a while. I don't know why he hates me though. Aurora cant seem to understand it either."  
The detective pulled out his phone and started to show Brian a footage of Aiden.

The hotel incident. Of him killing the prostitute. 

Brian grimaced at the moments of Aiden killing her. Her screams were muffled. 

He watched as Aiden dropped her lifeless body onto the floor. 

Hearing Aiden on the phone. Brian's eyes grew wide. The voice he was hearing. It sounded just like him. Brian turned his head. He couldnt watch anymore. 

"Is that you?" The detective asked. Brian began to sweat. His heartbeat fast. He started to feel sick. 

"No sir.. that isnt me. I was in Vegas at that time. On stage. Thats impossible." 

The detective handed Brian a piece of paper. "What I'm about to tell you is very important. I had to set up a meeting between Aurora and Aiden. For us to catch him. She is the only one he will speak to..I need you to show up. We will give you equipment and a hand gun."

Brian sat back in the chair. His thoughts running fast. He felt everything crashing into his lap. He was in a situation that he didnt ask for. A woman he cared for was caught in the middle. Hatred was the last thing on Brian's mind. He felt for Aiden. Not growing up in the life his parents gave him. Aiden mustve been hurt and felt abandoned. 

"Can I call my cousin to come pick me up??"  
The detective had brought Brian some coffee  
"You'll be here a while. Maybe 5 more hours. Call him then. Sorry Mr. Littrell. We need your upmost attention for now. We have someone wanted for murder and he is using your alias. You would should want to be here to clear your name. And to protect that girl."

"Aurora? Is she in trouble?"  
The detective handed Brian another tape. It was a recording. 

"Listen, if I dont get what I want. I will kill her.. i want to trade places with you Brian. You turn yourself in. And I get your life. Or i'll have to take my sugar plum out…. And I dont think she deserves to be in the middle. This is between me. And. You."

The detective turned off the tape. Brian banged his hands onto the table. 

"Go arrest his ass! You know where he is! He's threatening another life! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The detective knew this would get Brian to cooperate. "Brian. If we act now without a plan. Someone else innocent can die. He looks like you. Sounds like you. And even has a ID alias. You cant tell but this plan has been in tact for him for years….a according to him. 10 years…. 1999."

Brian wanted to stop him. He wanted to do anything he could to stop Aiden.


End file.
